


The Arrangement

by Chibibri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternian Empire, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beta Coran, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Marriage, Matchmaking, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Smut, omega - Freeform, possible war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibibri/pseuds/Chibibri
Summary: This is a short chapter I apologize, but I should have the next chapter updated either today or tomorrow. Hope you like this story ^w^. Feed back is appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro was nervous. He finally was coming home to Altea. The galra hadn’t been that hospitable. The Altean prince had been captured since the Altean empire had been holding the Galran prince, Lotor, captive as well. What were they going to do? He knew that this little...incident, wouldn’t just smooth over without a fight. He had to avoid that. A war between the empires would cause chaos and mass destruction through the universe. The prince growled to himself- that was not happening. There would not be a war. No matter the cost.

Shiro was interrupted from his thoughts at the jostling of the ship landing. It wasn’t long before two galran guards came into his cell jerking the man to his feet, before escorting him out. Shiro waited nervously in front of the large doors thinking about all the possible things that could happen in this exchange. He hadn’t heard much on it, the only thing he new was his sister, Allura, had made a deal in order to smooth the current tensions between empires. It wouldn’t last he was sure, but he had to wait to see how pleased everyone was with the exchange. As the doors opened Shiro squinted trying to recover from the sudden blindness.

It’d been a while since he’d seen sunlight. Emperor Zarkon loved to torture the prince. Throw him in the arena, make him fight till he collapsed from exhaustion, experiment on him- Shiro shook his head at the thought making sure to keep his galran arm covered by his Altean cape. He still didn’t know what all the galra had done to him. The witch never explained any of her experiments and goals. He’d just have to hope that no surprises would occur. The prince opened his eyes to look at the scene before him with his head held high.

He could see the galran prince being escorted out of his ship as well. Allura ran out of the ship looking at Shiro, clear pain and worry filling her eyes. His heart clenched at the thought his little sister fretting over him every day and night. It wasn’t long till Shiro was pushed forward, once he was in the clear his sister grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug.

“Shiro! Are you alright!? What did they do to you??” Allura continued shouting questions cupping his face making him look at her but stopped when she saw the new scar covering the large alpha prince’s nose. “Shiro I-“

He gently pulled away from her putting his human hand on her shoulder, making sure to keep his galran arm hid, as he said “I’m ok Allura, we can talk about that later, but right now I want to know all the details about this exchange.”

She sighed before looking up at him, “We can talk inside.”

Shiro nodded as he followed her into the ship glancing over his shoulder looking at the galra before the doors slid shut. He looked at the Altean guards nodding some as he went to the princess’s quarters, sitting on her bed sighing finally feeling like can relax. He inhaled a deep breath, breathing in her creamy, vanilla, scent. He let out a small purr as she sat beside him looking at him with worry.

“Shiro are you sure your ok?” Shiro felt bad at the question. He knew she was genuinely worried about him and only wanted to help, but he knew it would have to wait. The kingdom was more important.

“I assure you I’m fine,” he said with a slight smile, “ could you please fill me in on everything?”

Allura glanced to the side, gently rubbing her hands together. _Uh oh._ Shiro new that look and what it entitled to, she had made a deal that she new he probably wouldn’t be comfortable with. He sighed, “What did you do?”

“I-I promise it’s not that bad. I um... accepted a proposal made by the councils.” She looked up at the man trying to read his expression, he was looking at her with an eyebrow arched questioningly.

“Then what was it?”

“The galra agreed on good terms for a union of the empires. But for the union to be made, the galra have agreed to present their best and most fertile omega, as long as we provide the best alpha for bonding.” She glanced at the floor before looking at the alpha.

His eyes were saucers. He hadn’t expected to come home just to be thrown into an arranged marriage. As much as he hated to admit, he new he was to best alpha among his empire, besides his father of course, but he was married and already bonded. He growled some causing Allura to flinch which immediately caused him to look at her apologetically. “Look-.. I’m sorry it’s just... it’s a lot to take in... but...” he put his hand on her shoulder comforting her, “I really am grateful for you getting me out of there.”

She nodded slightly smiling hugging the other alpha when she felt something cold and metallic. She moved the traditional cape out of the way to see a robotic arm with a few purple glowing pieces in the cracks, causing her to gasp. It was Shiro’s arm. The galra had replaced it, as a cruel reminder of the time in their prisons. Before she could say anything Shiro embraced her burying his face in her neck before managing to muffle out, “Lets please not talk about it...please.” It wasn’t a request. It was a silent command all on its own. She nodded after a minute wrapping her own arms around him, comforting him best he can.

...

Shiro was greeted with cheers and stares once back to his home planet, his galran arm in clear view. He didn’t mind it as much anymore but was still uncomfortable with the stares and looks he received. He couldn’t say he didn’t expect it. He walked into the castle of lions, expecting his mother but only to find out she had grown ill, and currently was on bed rest. He knew Alfor was in his lab or at some meeting with the “council” who really were the other paladins. All except Zarkon. He shivered at the thought of the cruel emperor who once was considered a friend. He sighed walking to his room removing his armor and stepping in the shower.

He was nervous about tomorrow. The arranged bonding would be tomorrow. They couldn’t risk the tension between empires to explode, and rushed the arrangement as quickly as possible. He didn’t even have time to recover from imprisonment. He was still in a little shock that he was going to be married and bonded to a galran omega. He hoped they weren’t as bad as their kin. He also hoped they were pleased with him. He worried that they’d fear him or reject him. He shook his head as he dried off and got dressed.

He’d have to worry with it all tomorrow. He needed to rest now. He had give a good first impression.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I apologize, but I should have the next chapter updated either today or tomorrow. Hope you like this story ^w^. Feed back is appreciated

Shiro was awoken to a loud thud on his door. He groaned sitting up adjusting his robes before opening the door. Allura bombarded him with supplies and clothing with an excited squeal. “My brothers getting a mate! Oh my god I can’t believe it! I never thought I’d see the day!” She yanked him down checking his eyes and scent glands checking his health before shoving him in the bathroom causing Shiro to grunt and stumble surprised.

“A-allura I ca-“ she interrupted him before he could finish.

“Nope! Your not dressing yourself, that’d be terrible. Now brush your teeth while I make you a suit.”

He sighed before walking to the sink brushing his teeth. Ignoring his little sister making measurements on him as he did. He washed his face after, ignoring all the worrying noises coming from his bedroom.

When he walked in his room he was stunned to see a very elegant, white suit of armor. It had a sash along with a cape making it more formal with elegant blue and pink designs on the lining of it. He blinked in shock.

“Allura it’s-... it’s amazing! How did you make it so fast!?” The large alpha said walking around the suit looking at all the details.

Allura smirked very proudly of her work, “See I had already started working on it as soon as the arrangement was made but I needed to measure and make sure it was sized right. Now, put it one!” She smiled excitedly and Shiro couldn’t help but grin at her before grabbing the suit and going in his bathroom.

...

He loved the suit, it wasn’t to flashy and had just the right amount of traditional material. The only thing that bothered him was how tight the spandex on his crotch was. He adjusted it best he could so it wasn’t such an obvious bulge, but he pretty much failed at that to. He sighed slightly agitated while his sister styled his hair.

“Make sure your scent is very alluring. You don’t want to scare them off.” She chirped while yanking a good bit of Shiro’s hair causing him to make a strangled noise.

“Allura I’m not going to scare them...” he said, “...hopefully.”

She chuckled some still styling his hair before clapping her hands together, “Done! You look so handsome!”

Shiro blushed at the comment before standing up checking his appearance. He was pleased with his look hoping his new mate would be to.

“Ah! Hold up, one more thing.” She walked to the bed before opening a case. Shiro looked at her with his head tilted.

“We made this for you last night. It’s up to you if you want it.” She turned around holding a white robotic arm.

Shiro blinked at it, it was simple really, but also kinda fashionable. He nodded some finally, “I’ll wear it.”

Allura offered a weak smile as she worked to remove the galran arm. She couldn’t get it off. And when she finally managed to get it loose it caused Shiro to yelp in pain. Allura flinched some looking at Shiro then back at the arm.

“I-... I don’t think I can remove it. It seems wired into your nervous system...” she looked down and Shiro got quiet before looking at the floor.

He sighed, “It’ll be alright. Thank you anyway.” He kissed her head before a knock came from the door.

Shiro opened it to see his best man, Lance, the greatest sniper in all of Altea, standing there in his own fashionable suit of armor with a mournful smile plastered on his face before hugging the large prince.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile and hug back before Lance said, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. I-I tried so hard to find you after you were taken. I- I couldn’t live with myself if the-“ “Hey.. hey! It’s ok. It wasn’t your fault.” Shiro new the little omega was crying at this point by the way he was shaking.

“I’m here now Lance, and I’m alive and breathing. Don’t blame yourself.” Shiro said using his scent to comfort the omega letting a low purr rumble from his chest, which seemed to calm him.

Lance stood there for a little before sniffling and standing straight. “Whoever your mate is, is one lucky person,” Lance offered with a smile, “speaking of which, we have a ceremony to get to!” The omega smiled before walking down the hall leading the large alpha.

Shiro shivered with his brows furrowed. It finally was the time to meet his future mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro was met by Alfor halfway to the ceremonial room, he was dressed as nicely as Shiro if not then even better. Shiro stopped to slightly bow in greeting to his father only to receive a scoff and a tight surprising hug. Shiro made a surprised noise looking at Alfor before hugging him back with a slight smile.

“I’m so happy your back,” said Alfor with his deep tone. Shiro nodded, “It’s good to be back.” Shiro thought for a moment reading his fathers face. He was worried. Shiro was sure he knew why.

“How is mother..?” Shiro asked with a small whisper dreading the question.

“She’s uh.. doing better. We think she was exposed to a dangerous amount of quintessence in the lab. But she will be here for your ceremony.” Shiro solemnly nodded listening to Alfor speaking. He sighed at the news. It shouldn’t surprise him though, he knew his mother loved to experiment with quintessence. No where near as bad as Honerva did. She became mad with it and corrupted. She was the witch who tormented him in her own way. He shook his head at the thought looking up at Alfor.

“Nervous about your new mate?” Alfor asked with his concerned look.

Shiro slightly chuckled with a faint blush spreading from his ears across his cheeks. “Y-yea...just a little.”

Alfor smiled and chuckled himself, “You know me and your mother had an arranged marriage.”

“Really??” Shiro stared at the man with wide eyes.

“Yea, I promise it’s not as bad as you’re probably making it out to be in that head of yours. It’ll be rocky at first but it’ll level out.” Alfor smiled some and so did Shiro.

“I’m proud of you for putting your kingdom’s needs before your own.” Alfor said while placing a firm hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

Before Shiro could respond Coran popped in smiling. “C’mon Shiro! We’re waiting, haven’t got all day now!”

Shiro smiled at the man. He missed being home.

...

Keith growled as hunk worked away on his outfit. Making sure everything was nice and tight, and making sure it all fitted perfectly. He hated this. He hated that he was snatched from his room and ordered to be married and bonded to some alpha dick head from Altea. Krolia didn’t have much say so in the matter and neither did Keith himself.

“Quit grumbling and stay still.” Hunk ordered as he worked away fixing a few things.

“I’m not grumbling.” Keith snorted crossing his arms. Before jumping from a sharp pain coming from his hip. “Hunk!”

“Hehe whoopsie~.” The galra said while tidying up the last sash.

Keith new he pricked him with a pin on purpose but didn’t move again with a long dramatic sigh. He honestly was nervous and furious about the whole thing. He hated himself for having the best stats out of every omega in the empire, hated this whole arrangement, and sure he would hate the alpha he was to meet. He just wanted to go home, train, and do his own thing like usual.

“Alrighty all done!” Hunk said with a pleased look on his face. Keith was surprised any alpha in the galra new anything else besides fighting. Keith had to admit, Hunk had some skill with clothing. He was very grateful that he could bring his friend along, that way he’d have a true friend and assistant, and he wouldn’t be the only galra in an entire empire of alteans.

“Now, time for some makeup. Hey ladies could you help?” Hunk asked politely, he new some things about dresses and clothing but he was a lost puppy when it came to makeup.

Before Keith could protest he was swarmed with women who started plucking his eyebrows and stabbing at his eyes and face with weird looking tools.

When the ladies finally left he couldn’t believe it. Was that even himself in the mirror?? His fur was covered in a powder almost making it glow radiantly, his eyelashes were more prominent now including his eyes. The purple orbs almost glowing from his face.  
...  
He didn’t like it. He looked to feminine but before he could wipe it off hunk grabbed his wrists throwing some traditional galran jewelry on his wrists and neck.

“You look amazing! You’ll have that alpha on his knees.” Hunk praised him repeatedly but only gained a growl from Keith. “Can we get this over with?”

Hunk sighed but nodded, “Yea, it’s about that time anyway.”

The sweet alpha gently linked their arms guiding Keith to the doors of the walkway.

“Ready?” Hunk asked looking down at the small omega while waiting for the cue of the music to end to start the walk to the podium.

Keith sighed but held his head high. He was doing this for his people. “No, but I don’t have a choice... _Vrepit sa.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering Keith looks similar to project Ava’s galra version. Just a few more markings.
> 
> https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/165664274718/galraau-okay-so-some-people-asked-me-to-draw-an


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro stepped onto the platform with the view of the whole kingdom. The galran had their own aisles across from the alteans. Everyone was cheering and smiling and for the most part seemed happy about everything. Shiro smiled with whatever joy he could muster.

He hadn’t been feeling well since his return. Migraines we’re becoming his norm and he was worried he was slowly going insane. He swore he could hear voices in his head at times, normally trying to convince him to do something he knew was wrong, or to have an aggressive approach towards something. The nausea was slowly beginning to become over whelming. He shook his head readjusting himself to stand tall and straight. He had to push through for this. He had to impress his new mate. At least a little.

The music died down and everyone else with it. Dead silence. The creaking of doors sliced through the air as Shiro got the first look of his new mate. He looked at their neat, formal, galran attire, slowly going up taking in every detail. The omega had beautiful raven black hair, with piercing violet eyes, and light purple short fur. He looked at the elegant earrings hanging off their fairly long pointed ears. Shiro didn’t notice, but he was staring. Part of him felt like he’d seen this galra before. He couldn’t place him right off the top of his head. The only thing he new in this moment was how lucky he was to have such a beautiful omega to be his mate. He hoped he could be enough for the omega. He wanted them to be pleased to.

From the look he was receiving from the omega, Shiro couldn’t tell if he was scared or in shock. His eyes were wide staring straight at Shiro. Looking over every detail and feature of him, causing Shiro to blush even more and shuffle some in his spot, worrying if something was on his face.

After what felt like an eternity, the omega finally made it to his side of the podium. Shiro offered the brightest smile he had only for the man to look away. His ears lowered some at that but perked back up before anyone could notice. This was going to be harder than he thought.

...

After the ceremony Shiro and his future mate were escorted by Lance to their room, Hunk following close behind of course. Watching, judging Shiro’s every move. Shiro sighed some stopping at the door turning to Lance. “Thank you,” Shiro whispered.

Lance smiled, “No problem big guy. Just don’t screw this up for us alright? We can talk later.” He patted the alpha’s shoulder before officially introducing himself to the sweet, big, teddy bear, galra with his _charming_ finger guns, getting himself an unimpressed look. Shiro smiles at the two glancing at the galran omega who only walked in the room watching Shiro from the corner of his eye. He didn’t trust Shiro. Shiro looked down at the thought. That’s was the last thing he wanted right now. He inhaled a deep breath before following.

The omega was nowhere in sight. Shiro did his best to suppress a worried rumble trying to come up and out of his throat. He looked around following the scent to the bathroom. He was already in the shower. Shiro sighed before walking to the opposite bathroom and undressing and stepping in the shower himself.

Keith couldn’t believe it. The first thing he couldn’t believe was he held a calm restrained front. The second thing was his said mate... the Altean from the arena. Keith had fought him... a while back. He couldn’t help the guilt pooling in his gut, the bright pink scar crossing the alpha’s nose was a reminder of that day. He did that. Keith did. He never thought he’d see him again. Did the alpha remember him?? Was he angry? Would he resent Keith?? Would he try to get back at him in his sleep???

Keith jumped at the sudden knock on the bathroom door. “What?”

“A-are you alright? You’ve been in there for a while now and I was just worried. Do you need anything?” The shy alpha asked, fidgeting some at the door.

“I’m fine. And my name is Keith.” The omega scoffed, he didn’t need help. It wasn’t that hard adjusting to the Altean bathroom. He sighed.

“Oh o-okay.” Shiro stuttered out before going to the bed.

Keith relaxed once he heard footsteps fading away and continued to wash his hair.

He got out shortly after, grabbing a robe with a few purple designs on it. He put it on and brushed his hair out before walking into the bedroom actually taking a good look at it this time.

There was a king sized bed with silk draped around it, a fairly large balcony leading out. A few of Keith’s items were sitting on a dresser. He walked to it, applying some of them to himself before jumping at the sound of a large figure flopping on the bed.

He looked over his shoulder to see the large alpha laying down with only a pair of fairly tight sweats, without a shirt, with his arms crossed behind his head. Keith couldn’t help the guilt that plummeted into his stomach at the sight of a large scar covering the alpha’s chest. He remembered doing that to, the sound of metal slashing through tight flesh still ringing in his ears.

“Hey you ok?” Shiro asked, distracting the omega from his thoughts.

“I’m fine,” Keith grunted out.

Shiro sat up glancing at the floor before looking at Keith, “ Just so you know... I’m not gonna mark you right away. I want you to decide on that so your comfortable.”

Keith looked at him a little surprised but nodded some.

“So do you want to sleep here and I’ll sleep on a pallet?” Shiro offered.

The alpha never ceased to surprise him. “No it’s fine, it’s a king sized bed. There’s plenty of room for both of us.”

Shiro nodded before readjusting himself on the bed pulling the covers up. Keith soon changed into some black leggings, guiding his tail through the loop in it before stretching, popping his back. Shiro blushed and tried not to watch but failed miserably. The omega walked to the bed, laying down and sliding under the covers. He opened his nightstand to see his knife sitting perfectly in it. He smiled some and sighed shutting the drawer.

Shiro watched the omega for a little while making sure they had plenty of distance between themselves. Once he was asleep Shiro couldn’t help but inch closer sniffing Keith’s scent glands, finally getting a chance to really appreciate his scent. The omega smelled of a burning fire. One that had died down but still had glowing embers and cracking wood. He sighed relaxing into it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. With that last thought, Shiro fell asleep.


End file.
